


Outlined in Chalk

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus has plans for the slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlined in Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Outlined in Chalk  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 223  
>  **Summary:** Angelus has plans for the slayer.  
>  **A/N:** written for awaal who requested Angelus/Buffy, Chalk at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

His wicked smile widened as he stared down at the beautiful girl at his feet, her eyes wide with defiance and barely concealed fear. It was going to take a long time to break her, after all she was the slayer, but break her he would and he knew he was going to enjoy every single minute of it with a sadistic glee.

The part of him with a soul who loved her with a blinding passion would be appalled and scream in agony at what he was going to do to her and with her. But he, the part who loved to hate her, who couldn’t imagine her not belonging to him couldn’t wait to see her covered in blood, her body bending to his will even as her mind fractured against the atrocities he had lined up for her.

He didn’t have any plans to kill her at least not any time soon but he would make her beg him for mercy. And if at some point she begged him to kill her, to let her die and end her suffering... well that would just be a bonus.

This was the way she would be found, one day, her broken and thoroughly used body outlined in chalk for everyone to see but not now he wasn’t through playing with her yet.


End file.
